<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hands. by b00g0thicz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686698">hands.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/b00g0thicz/pseuds/b00g0thicz'>b00g0thicz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metallica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:42:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/b00g0thicz/pseuds/b00g0thicz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a smut with no plot at all, just pure smut with james and the reader! (2010s james to be exact.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Hetfield/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hands.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>pure smut warning. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you could feel his breathing on your neck, his arm over your shoulder, hand between your legs. your legs were spread over his, dangling on either side of his as you felt to of his fingers slowly pressing inside of you. the chair you were on, you were sure it would break underneath both of your weights, but the chair held up. “atta girl..” he whispered, making you throw your head back slowly, the back of your head resting on his shoulder as his fingers curled to find that spot that made you whimper. just the way he liked it. “you take everything i give you so well, princess.”</p><p>“james-” is all you could manage to say between pants and small quiet moans. his chuckle as a response is what made you almost moan loud, but you choked back the moan instead. “let me hear you, doll. i don't care what they say.. they can hear how good i treat you, i don't give a fuck..” he said in a low voice, a sharp exhale hitting your neck as he let out a laugh that made the hairs on your neck stand up. “fuck, james. it feels so good.” you whine, a hand wrapping around his wrist to indicate you wanted him to pick up the pace a little.</p><p>his completely hardened member was pressed against your ass, every movement of your hips made him breathe deeply through his nose to compose himself. james got the message, his fingers slowly picking up the pace slightly. you wouldn't dare to look down, you know you'd lose it. the tattoos that lined his knuckles and over his hand, up his wrist, up his arm. it was all a matter of time before you'd begin to go crazy with the pleasure that was coursing through your form.</p><p>all that was falling from your mouth was his name and incoherent babbles as his fingers dragged in and out of you, his thumb circling your clit. “fuck fuck fuck, i can't take it anymore, please fuck me, james i-” you panted, your cries of pleasure soon coming out full volume as his fingers picked up speed, his hips moving to grind against you, relieving a little of the pressure and need. “fuck baby girl, just like that. don't hide your noises.” james growled into your neck, sucking a hickey into the skin. “fuck!!” your hips bucked into his hand, the pleasure wracking through your body as you wail his name. “james!!!” you let out a scream of his name, your body convulsing slightly as your orgasm crashed upon you in huge waves of pleasure.</p><p>slowly pulling his fingers out of you, he let you observe your glistening slick on his fingers. “look at that, princess. you gonna clean up your mess?” he asked, his erection still pulsing against your ass like a heartbeat. “y-yes sir..” you took his fingers into your mouth, sucking and licking them clean, a pleased hum leaving james' throat. “good girl.. now how about you help me out, princess?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>